


I already have you

by Segen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Starker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Питер всегда был олицетворением ангела, а с этими сияющими золотом огоньками, что играли своим мерцанием разными оттенками на его румяных щеках... Тони готов был умереть прямо там.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	I already have you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I already have you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565357) by occhiolismatic. 



— Как думаешь, этого достаточно? — спросил Питер, воюя с совершенно точно запутанной цепочкой гирлянды. Как обычно, Питер был полон энергии, и его просьба взять перерыв в итоге заключалась в совместном украшении дома. Это была идея Питера, и он действительно готов был пойти на крайние меры, чтобы Тони взял выходной.  
— Более чем достаточно, любимый, — он посмотрел на остальные восемь коробок с рождественскими гирляндами, украшениями и другими вещами — там было все, что душе угодно для преображения их пентхауса. Это почти раздражало: количество безделушек, разбросанных по полу, продолжало и продолжало увеличиваться. Впрочем, ничто из этого не имело значения, ведь все это было тем, чего хотел Питер. И он получил бы это любым способом.  
— Ты уверен?..  
— _Питер_ , — после воцарилась тишина.  
На серьезность в голосе Тони мальчик поднял глаза от своей сумасшедшей работы, от месива в своих руках, и Тони мгновенно смягчился. Питер всегда был олицетворением ангела, а с этими сияющими золотом огоньками, что играли своим мерцанием разными оттенками на его румяных щеках… Тони готов был умереть прямо там.  
— Если нам нужно больше, то не беспокойся. Я пойму, ладно?  
Выражая благодарность, Питер радостно одарил его нежной улыбкой. Он взял гирлянду и вернулся к своему занятию, сбрасывая все коробки в одну огромную кучу, и для мальчика, IQ которого с большой вероятностью превосходит любого другого подростка, можно было подумать, что в этом он был бы немного умнее.  
Тони почувствовал непреодолимое желание сказать хоть что-то, возможно, посоветовать этому милому карапузу _не усложнять_ себе работу, но он этого не сделал. Не тогда, когда Питер не излучал ничего, кроме сосредоточенности, а его пальцы быстро порхали по проводам в большой надежде обернуть ими столы, потолок и даже светильники. Каким человеком он будет, вмешавшись?  
Поэтому он пытался абстрагироваться, расставляя праздничные блюда и игрушки, пристраивая прелестнейшие маленькие ели и музыкальные шкатулки. Через мгновение Питер сдался, признавая свои ошибки и выясняя, где они скрывались.  
— Эта… эта не работает… — услышал Тони бормотание Питера.  
— Гирлянда?  
— Да, она, я не могу ее распутать, и… — он замолчал. Тони захихикал, пряча это под покашливанием, и заставляя тем самым Питера стоять со скрещенными руками и с самыми милыми надутыми губами в мире. — Это не смешно.  
Тони закатил глаза, прищелкнув языком:  
— Да, верно… — он выдержал паузу, чтобы подумать, — _Скажи мне_ , что ты хочешь на Рождество?  
И прежде, чем Питер начал выражать протесты и капризно раздражаться, его сердце внезапно изменило его мнение. Он ничего не хотел; у него уже было все. У него был Тони.  
— Я не… Я не знаю… Я действительно не думал об этом.  
— О, да брось, должно же быть что-то, чего тебе хочется! — сказал Тони. — Что это? Новый телефон? Я знаю, твой просто в ужасном состоянии, покрыт трещинами…  
И Питер вздрогнул, представив, как легко разбивающаяся частичка технологий, которой он кидался слишком часто, так хорошо ему запомнилась.  
— Нет, серьезно, я получил все, что хотел.  
В самом начале всего этого Питер просил лишь об украшениях, и они это сделали, начиная с внешнего вида Stark Industries. Декабрь, миллионы крошечных лампочек, что покрывают буквально всю площадь здания, а теперь и интерьер комнат. Питер получил именно то, что хотел. Башню было трудно не заметить; это было похоже на то, будто Рождество вырвало, и это сделал Питер. Счет за электричество — другая история.  
— Апгрейд? Я могу это сделать. Новые веб-шутеры? — Тони напевал, занятый подключением лампочек над дверью. — Есть бесконечное множество вариантов, ты же знаешь. Разные настройки? Новые линзы? Костюм? Нанотехнологии никогда не бывают идеальными, и не было ли сбоя несколько недель назад? Что, если…  
Питер подошел, положив свою ладонь поверх руки мужчины.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь на Рождество? — в замешательстве повторил Тони, в то время как под кончиками пальцев Питера был весь мир.  
Он замотал головой из стороны в сторону и немного усилил хватку:  
_— У меня уже есть ты._


End file.
